Je ne suis pas un héros
by Lorelei69
Summary: "Je n'ai cessé de te protéger, de te sauver. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis impuissant." POV Livaï, Riren/Ereri sous-entendu.


**_Disclaimer : les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin appartiennent à Hajime Isayama. Seule l'histoire qui suit m'appartient._**

* * *

_« Je déclare la mise à mort d'Eren Jäger, le changeur de forme… le dernier Titan. »_

* * *

Les Titans ont été éliminés. Après un combat long d'une centaine d'années, qui aurait imaginé pouvoir les éradiquer de la surface de la terre ? Nous avons tous eu ce rêve un jour, de voir cette menace disparaître à jamais. Tellement d'hommes sont morts pour ces idéaux. Après plus de cent ans, comment continuer à y croire, après avoir vu familles et amis mourir, mains soldats donner inutilement leur vie ? J'y croyais. J'avais perdu trop de camarades pour abandonner ainsi. Je me devais d'honorer leur mort. Je refusais de mourir avant d'avoir pu les venger. Ce sont sûrement ces idéaux qui m'ont rapproché de toi. Nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre, au fond. C'est cette même peine qui nous anime, cette même rancœur. C'est pour cela que je t'ai protégé, pour continuer à voir cette flamme dans tes yeux. Tu m'as permis de continuer quand j'avais perdu tous mes camarades. C'est ce feu dans ton cœur qui m'a gardé en vie. Ton intrépidité t'a mené au devant de bien des dangers, et j'ai dû te sauver un nombre incalculable de fois.

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis impuissant.

_« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. »_ Menteur. Tu te chies dessus, avoue. C'est ce que je voudrais te dire, mais les mots ne sortent pas. Au lieu de cela, je me contente de t'observer, à travers ces barreaux. Comment peux-tu accepter un tel destin, alors que ton désir de gosse s'est enfin réalisé _? « Il reste un Titan sur cette terre. »_ Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite. Je ne la connais que trop bien. Incessamment, les gardes viendront te chercher. Tu n'es pas fort. Tu n'es pas courageux. Tu agis par lâcheté parce que tu ne veux plus te battre. Ca n'a rien à voir avec tes idéaux. Tu peux encore inverser le cours des choses. Leur prouver qu'ils ont tort, une fois de plus_. « Je préfère ça que de blesser inconsciemment ceux que j'aime. » _C'est ce que tu fais déjà, idiot. Ce n'est pas toi qui vois les tremblements d'Armin la nuit, les crises d'hystérie de Mikasa, ou la perte d'appétit de Sasha. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas beau à voir. _« C'est pour leur sécurité. »_ Tu n'es pas un héros, Eren. Arrête cette comédie. Je vois très bien que tu es effondré par ce qui se passe. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tes yeux ne mentent pas, eux. Leur flamme a disparu, je ne la trouve plus. Elle a fui le champ de bataille. Elle m'a abandonné. _Tu_ m'as abandonné. _« Veille bien sur eux pour moi. »_

* * *

Le jour de l'exécution est arrivé. C'est ce jour qui mettra un point final à l'existence des Titans. Alors pourquoi semble-t-il si amer ? Les gardes te font monter sur l'échafaud. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher la sentence. Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution miracle. C'est terrifiant, de se sentir aussi faible et misérable. On dirait qu'ils vont te crucifier. Mains et jambes liées à un poteau, le torse à découvert pour mieux atteindre le cœur. Que ne puis-je me jeter sur toi pour te sauver… Mais Erwin me surveille de près. Ma colère, que dis-je, ma haine pour lui s'est à nouveau réveillée. Je bous de rage, mais je ne peux rien faire. La lame se lève en direction du ciel, prête à frapper.

_« Attendez ! »_

Le temps s'arrête autour de moi. Mon cœur a parlé à défaut de ma raison. Erwin me dévisage lourdement. La foule se tourne vers moi, chuchote, s'écarte de moi. Je croise ton regard incrédule. A quoi bon retarder l'échéance de quelque chose qui arrivera inévitablement ? _« Caporal-chef Livaï ? Avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ? »_ Evidemment que j'ai des choses à vous dire, bande de trous du cul. Mais qu'est-ce que mon opinion face à la soi-disant justice ?

_« Laissez-moi le faire. Je veux procéder moi-même à son exécution. »_

_« Je crains que cela ne soit… »_

_« Il est mon subordonné, non, mon camarade. Je suis responsable de lui, cette tâche m'incombe. »_

J'ignore comment la foule me dévisage tandis que je monte les marches de l'échafaud. A présent, je ne vois que toi, toi et tes grands yeux d'enfant qui ont vu tellement de choses horribles. Je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras, te dire que tout ira bien, t'étreindre si fort que ton corps se briserait. Je pourrais te libérer, et t'emmener là où nous serions libres, où le ciel serait notre seule limite. Je te montrerais cette vaste étendue d'eau que l'on appelle _mer_, je te ferais traverser les déserts et les montagnes, je te ferais goûter à la véritable liberté. Je ne suis pas le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. Je ne suis qu'un homme, aussi démuni qu'un enfant à sa naissance. Je suis un lâche incapable de sauver la personne qu'il aime. Pardonne-moi, Eren. Je n'ai plus rien de ce soldat que tu admirais tant. Je souffre à l'idée de ne plus jamais te voir, te parler… te toucher. Je n'arrive pas à respecter ta décision. Je voudrais te garder à mes côtés pour toujours. Que tu sois mien, corps et âme.

_« Une dernière parole ? »_ La couleur de tes yeux est la plus belle chose de ce monde. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. Que ne m'appartiens-tu, je pourrais les admirer jour et nuit, sans jamais me lasser. Et ce sourire, je tuerais pour qu'il ne quitte jamais ton visage. Pourquoi me souris-tu ? Je suis ton bourreau, tu devrais me haïr.

_« Merci. »_

La lame s'enfonce. Le sang chaud gicle et coule le long de mes joues. A moins que ce ne soient des larmes ?


End file.
